troikafandomcom-20200216-history
Shrouded Hills
Overview Shrouded Hills is a small mining town east of the Stonewall Range, south-west of Tarant and north-west of Dernholm. It is well-known for the Bessie Toone Mine and its agriculture, where a majority of the towns production comes from. Shrouded Hills is a part of the Unified Kingdom, and is governed by Constable Owens. The town is primitive in that it has been barely touched by either magick or technology. Services Shrouded Hills is small, yet provides a diverse range of services. Just off the centre of town, you can find the local eccentric Ristezze; importer, and connoisseur of rare items. Just down the road is Lloyd Gurloes, the blacksmith, who has been struggling lately due to the tainting of pure ore in the Bessie Toone Mine. Doc Roberts provides his services as a Doctor for a price, while he has been known to train many a gunslinger in Firearms. Jongle Dunne runs a magick emporium in the south of the town, although his magicks haven weakened recently due to the introduction of a steam engine in town. Gaylin acts as the Herbalist, while a local town Gypsy will identify magick items and sell a few of her own. Lastly, Slim Pickens is the general store of Shrouded Hills, while the inn provides ideal conditions for out of towners looking for a place to sleep. The First Bank of Shrouded Hills is also nearby, though it is under lockdown thanks to attempted robberies. Shrouded Hills Bridge The Shrouded Hills Bridge is the fastest way leading out of town, located just north-east of the main town. A local band of thieves, led by Lukan the Witless has taken over the bridge and enacted a standard toll of 100 Gold, hoping to gain recognition from the Thieves Underground. He is known for his humorous malapropism and two Half-Ogre comrades, whom he met at University. Walkthrough Once you get to Shrouded Hills you should talk to Sheriff 'John fuckin Wayne' Owens. He'll tell you more about the place and the Bessie Toon mine. If you ask him about leaving the town he will tell you that the bandits are holding the bridge. Agree to help him. If you go north a gnome will stop you, he'll tell you that his name is William Radcliffe and he wants your ring. He's part of Molochean Hand so don't give it to him. Near the gnome is a shop, there you can meet Ristezze. You can ask him about P. Schuyler & Sons, he wants something in return for this information. You can either give him the camera you found at the Crash Site or the Bessie Toon boot. You'll need the camera later so give him the Bessie Toon boot (located in the Bessie Toon mine). Now you can just explore, sell your stuff and talk to people. Lloyd Gurloes (blacksmith) wants you to get him pure ore (if you are lucky you'll find it in the mine, or you can make it yourself or make magnus do it). Jacob Bens (in the inn) wants you to rob the bank (skip this unless you want your character to be evil). Percival Toon (west) wants you to free his mothers ghost. Doc Roberts (near Ristezze's shop) will ask you to help him kill the bank robers (The magical reward is a sword, the tech reward is a gun, and the indecisive reward is an axe). Jongle Dunne wants you to destroy the steam engine. In the inn Sogg Mead Mug will join your party if you charisma is 9+. Go to the last room in the inn and pick up the letter (it will tell you to check the telegram office in Tarant) there is also some gold in the chest next to the bed and there are Molochean Hand amulets on the dead bodies. You should now check the mine (go west from the inn). Inside you can find Bessie Toon ghost (click on her and she will say "Sara, my dear Sarah"). In the same room you should find a metal can, and inside you can pick up one of Bessie’s boots (for Ristezze). There are also some chests you should check out and you can find a sprocket with "...groth" written on it (in the room with a big spider and a few small spiders, give it to Sheriff Owens once you picked up a package from Dernholm and gave it to Jongle Dunne). Once you leave talk to Percival Toon and he'll tell you that Sarah is his sister (he doesn't like her) and you can find her in Dernholm, new owners of the mine live in Tarant. Now go to Ristezze and give him the boot and he will tell you about P. Schuyler & Sons, located at 44 Devonshire Way in Tarant. Talk to Sheriff Owens and he'll mark Tarant on your map. Once you gave Ristezze the boot you should buy it back from him (you can sell it to the museum in Tarant). Next talk to Doc Roberst and help him kill the bank robers. If you want to destroy the steam engine (located in the Temple) use the dynamite on it or tell you party to attack it (F2). Once your finished talk to Jongle Dunne and get another quest. He will want you to go to Dernholm and pick up a package. Next go to the bridge (east). You'll find the gypsy and she can identify magic items and she sells some items. Once you reach the bandits talk to Lukan (ignore the Ogres). Now there are a few ways you can do this. The First is simply killing the bandits. Second is paying 1000 coins fee. Third is convincing them to leave (you need persuasion for this). Fourth is destroying the bridge materials (don't do this unless you want to be evil). If you want to persuade them then say “persuade you” dialogue option, and then pretend to be with the Thieves Underground, but don’t mention leaders or handbooks. If you do everything right, the bandits will even pay you 200 gold before leaving. If you are having trouble killing them i suggest using the grenades. When you get past the gates you will be stopped by William Radcliffe (not his real name) and you will need to kill him (don't give him the ring). Once he's dead loot his body and discover a note from "G.L." directing him to kill Preston Radcliffe. Then exit the area and head for Dernholm. See Also: * Bessie Toone Mine